


Rebirth

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Force Ghost Ahsoka Tano, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: It's not the first time he's been wrong about something.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveronthetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/gifts).



He is dying. “I won’t leave you,” his son says, and Anakin remembers the first time he heard those words, when he didn’t take the chance they offered. That moment is gone, and this is not a re-opening of possibility. It is an ending. Right now, it is enough to die doing something right. 

Ahsoka lives to surprise him. 

She lives. She lives longer than he had ever dared hope, longer, she says to him, than she had imagined, the last of them, and when she lets her body join the Force he is there. She takes his offered arm.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is, of course, a paraphrase of Ahsoka's first words to him in the _Rebels_ season two finale, "Twilight of the Apprentice."


End file.
